Ninety Minutes In Heaven
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After a month or so without Rose being around, The Doctor takes his family on a trip to see her in Heaven. The first part to the new season of the Next Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Getting Ready

That day after school Cassie rushed through the front door and accidentally forgetting that Nathan was behind her, slammed the door in his face. Shadow raced through the living room wagging his tail. "Oh hullo munchkin how was school?" her father asked her as he came out of the kitchen.

"It was alright, I got a lot of homework though." She replied heaving a sad sigh.

"Oh." He began. "Where's Nathan?" he asked her as she breathed a horrified gasp and placed her hands on top of her cheeks.

"Oh no! I forgot!" she cried as she quickly turned around and opened the door. "I'm sorry Nathan!" she apologized guiltily. "I was so excited about dance class that I _totally_ forgot that you were behind me!" she cried but Nathan simply just shrugged.

"That's alright." He told her.

"Whoa wait a minute," The Doctor began. "back up a second." He said as both children took a step backwards. "No I mean go back to the part about dance class. When did I agree to sign you up for lessons?" he questioned her.

"Oh c'mon Daddy! You _have_ to let me do it! There's a school talent show on Friday and I signed up to sing in it. And you know how great I was in my Christmas musical," she began.

"Yeah so what's wrong with just singing instead?' he asked her.

"Because I want to be famous someday, and you have to learn how to be able to dance as well as sing." She explained.

"Well Cassie I dunno, you have a pretty busy schedule already. I already have you signed up for Girl Scouts and horseback riding lessons. And plus you've got all of your school and homework to do, your science experiments that you like to do and I think you start selling cookies this month. Not to mention that I've got to come up with this Sunday's sermon." He told her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him when all of a sudden Peter walked into the room.

"Dad's the new Sunday school teacher. Remember? Mr. Jacobs retired." He said.

"Oh yeah, that's right. He retired after he finished directing our Nativity play." Cassie said.

"Tell you what, I'll sign you up for dance class if you promise that you'll keep your grades up. Deal?" he questioned her as she grinned over at him.

"It's a deal! I'll go get started on my homework right away!" Cassie assured him before she raced upstairs.

"She is a hardworking student, so I don't have any doubt that she'll be able to do it." The Doctor began.

"Then what are you so worried about?" Peter asked him.

"That I can be able to do this on my own. Now that your mother has made it known that she isn't coming back, I'm not really sure if I can. I mean when it comes to single parenting." He said.

"Oh c'mon Dad you're doing a great job!" Peter reassured him. "Besides, you still have Clara." He told her.

"That's another thing. I haven't stopped thinking about her since we kissed and I'm worried that I'm really starting to like her." He said.

"Well then, is that really such a bad thing?" Peter questioned him.

"It is when Valentine's Day is coming up next month and since I don't know how serious we are right now, I don't know what to get her. Besides, Clara's a very nice woman and I'm a very lucky man to have her, but the truth is that I don't think that I could ever love anyone in the way that I loved your mother." He told him before breathing another heavy sigh and turning around and walking away.

"Peter?" Nathan began.

"Yes Nathan?" Peter questioned him back as soon as his father had walked away.

"Is The Doctor going to be alright?" he wondered.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure that he will be." Peter reassured him with a wave of his hand.

"I feel bad for him, he really misses Rose. How do you get to Heaven anyway?" Nathan asked him as Peter just simply shrugged.

"I'm not sure, different people have different ideas. I believe that God judges what kind of person you were in your life when you die, and that if you lived a pretty good life and were sorry for the things that you did wrong then you will. Especially if you want to really be with Him and have Him and Jesus inside your heart." He said.

"Yeah I know that, I meant, is there a way to go there when you're still alive? So that way The Doctor can go visit her and Ms. Oswald can go visit her father.

"Gee, I don't know. Normally I would say no, but I guess if aliens and robot children can exist than anything is possible." Peter said.

"Actually I'm only half robot, if I was full robot I wouldn't be able to age." Nathan pointed out as he followed him upstairs.

 _…_ _._

"C'mon Peter, it's time to get up and get ready for church." The Doctor told his son with a knock upon his door before he slowly pushed it open and flipped on the light switch.

"Dad? Would it be alright if I stayed home tonight?" Peter asked hoarsely while he fought to keep his eyes open. "I don't feel so good." He said as The Doctor slowly walked over to his bed while he began to cough.

"Well it isn't any wonder. You don't look so good either." He told him as he placed a hand to his forehead. "Well I haven't even taken your temperature yet and I can already tell that you're burning up. I want you to stay in bed all day today. I'll make sure to let Uncle Mickey and Aunt Martha what's going on." He told him before he turned around and left the room again and walked out into the living room where Mickey and Martha were sitting on the couch together discussing names for their twins.

So far they had liked Mikey, Johnny, Jack, Nicholas, and Christopher for boy names and Lilly, Rosie, Amber, Emily, Stephanie, and Katie for girl names. They looked up at The Doctor as he entered the room. "Hey guys sorry to interrupt, but I thought that I'd just let you know that Peter's staying home from church today. He's very sick and I want him to stay in bed." He said as they both nodded in agreement and Nathan came out of his bedroom in his best tuxedo while Cassie came out of her bedroom wearing a flowery white dress and her hair pulled back in hair clips.

"You both look very nice, did you use the bathroom and brush your teeth?" he asked them as they both nodded. "Alright then let's go." He said before he picked Cassie up and carried her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Help From Above

Nathan and Cassie sat down along with the other children. Cassie wiggled her tooth while she waited since she knew that it was very loose and could fall out any time now. That's when all of a sudden a short curly haired woman with dark thick glasses and wearing a bright red dress walked over to her. "Well hullo Cassie," she began. "you look very pretty this morning." She told her.

"Thank you Ms. Susie." Cassie replied while she continued wiggling her tooth.

"And I also see that you have a loose tooth. It looks like the tooth fairy could be coming to visit it you soon." She said and not giving the little girl anytime at all to answer her, she asked her where her big brother was.

"Oh he's sick. Daddy thinks that he has muttleitis." She responded.

"I beg your pardon?" Ms. Susie questioned her.

"Oh it's a time lord disease." She told her before she felt Nathan elbow her in the stomach. "Ouch! Hey!" she cried as the Sunday school teacher walked away. "What was that for!?" she snapped inside a whisper.

"You're not supposed to tell anyone that we're a family made up of time lords and time ladies remember?" he whispered back as he placed a finger to his lips. Cassie rolled her eyes while Ms. Susie turned around and started writing a great big long word on the board before she turned to face the class.

Cassie squinted to see what she had written and could barely read that it was the word;

 **"Conscience"**

"Now who can tell me what this word means?" she asked them as both Cassie's and Nathan's hand shot up into the air along with a lot of other people in the class. "Nathan, how about you?" she said as she nodded over at him and pointed at his hand.

"A conscience is that little voice inside your head that tells you whether or not what you're doing is right or wrong." He said.

"That is correct. And everyone knows that the Ten Commandments written down in the Bible also tells you whether or not you're doing something right or wrong. Or the rules that your parents set for you to follow, and what happens if you break one of them?" the teacher questioned as another little boy raised his hand. "Billy?" she questioned.

"You get punished." He replied.

"That is correct. And depending on how you live your life decides on whether or not you get to go to Heaven when you die. And since God loves you and wants you to be in Heaven with Him, that's why He sent His Son Jesus into the world to die on the cross for our sins. However today we are going to be talking about the story of Moses and then after that we're going to go all around the room discussing each Commandment and what it means. So if you have a Bible with you, I want you to turn it to Exodus, if not you can just listen and follow along that way." She explained.

Cassie started flipping through her Classic Children's Bible book and stopped once she got to the Moses story. "Now Cassie, why don't you start reading aloud for everyone?" her Sunday school teacher suggested but the words were so blurry that she hardly could see the words.

"Uh Ms. Susie?" she questioned.

"Yes, what is it Cassie?" her teacher questioned her back.

"I can't read this." She told her as some giggles and snickers broke throughout the room although Nathan remained perfectly still and silent as Ms. Susie glared at the rest of her class and clapped her hands loudly before turning to glance back down at Cassie who looked as if she was about to cry.

"It's alright then Cassie you don't have to. After church today I'll have a little talk with your father and tell him that it would probably be a good idea if you went to go get your eyes examined." She said before she turned around and walked away. Cassie suddenly felt a very sickish feeling in her stomach. She never thought that there would ever be a chance that she would need glasses. She started to wish that she was the one who had been sick today instead.

... _…_

"Oh c'mon sweetheart it's not the end of the world." The Doctor told his daughter once they had gotten back home from church.

"You don't understand!" Cassie exclaimed quickly shaking her head. "Everyone in school and church already thinks that I'm a nerd! That's another reason why I wanted to take dance class, so they would think that I'm cool. Now that there's a chance that I'm going to get glasses, I'm going to look like a total freak!" she cried before she burst into tears and raced inside her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Uh oh," Mickey began as he walked out of the living room. "what happened?"

"Her Sunday school teacher told me that she was really having trouble seeing and now she needs her eyes examined." The Doctor explained.

"Poor girl." Martha said shaking her head as she stood up from the couch and started walking over to them. "I remember when I was a kid, being popular and fitting in was the most important thing in the world to me. First she loses her mother and now she's afraid that she'll lose all her friends." She said.

"I know. Rose was way better at this kind of stuff than me. I know that if she was here right now she'd explain to Cassie that it's more important to be yourself." The Doctor said.

"I know, it's too bad that we can't just call her or visit her or anything." Mickey said with a nod.

"Yeah it_" The Doctor began with a nod before suddenly a lightbulb lit up over his head. "Mickey, say that again." He said while pointing over at him.

"I said that it's too bad that we just can't visit Rose in Heaven." He said as The Doctor broke out into joyful laughter before grabbing ahold of his cheeks and kissing each of them.

"That's it Mickey you're brilliant!" he cried as a bright smile stretched a crossed his face.

"What did I say?" Mickey asked him.

"Never mind, I don't have any time to explain right now. I've got to get to the TARDIS!" he exclaimed before he quickly rushed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Welcome to Heaven

The Doctor knocked on his son's door and flipped on the light switch. "C'mon Peter, let's go." He told him as the thirteen year old boy groaned and rolled over in his sleep before attempting to open his eyes. Peter let out a great big cough and sneezed a few sparks of golden light out of the nostrils of his nose.

"I thought that you told me to stay in bed." He said.

"I did, but that's before your Uncle Mickey gave me a brilliant idea. Now get up and get dressed. Then meet me out by the TARDIS." The Doctor said before he left his son's room and went to go back into Cassie's. The poor little girl was still sobbing hysterically while hiding her face inside her pillow. "Cassie, can I talk to you for a second please?" he asked her while slowly entering her room and then sat down on the foot of her bed and gently rubbed her back.

Cassie sniffed before she slowly sat up and turned to look at him. "Why?" she asked her father while blinking away her tears. As The Doctor looked at her, he felt as if both of his hearts shattered into a million different pieces.

"Because I love you and I want to try and help you. After all, you're my little munchkin aren't you?" he questioned her while reaching over to her to wipe away her tears.

"Yes, and I love you too Daddy. But what can you do to help me feel better?" she asked him as he just simply smiled warmly at her.

"How would you feel if I took you to see your mother?" he asked her.

"I would love it, but didn't she go back to Heaven?" she questioned.

"Yes, and that's exactly where I'm going to take you and your brothers. And your aunt and uncle if they wish to come along." He said.

"But I thought you had to be dead to go to Heaven. Our Sunday school teacher says that you can only go there when Jesus calls you home." She explained.

"Ah yes, and that's good that you were paying attention. However, I highly doubt that your Sunday school teacher knows about life that God has created elsewhere and that the TARDIS can basically take you anywhere you want to go." He told her before he picked her up and kissed her cheek while he started carrying her out of her bedroom.

 _…._

"Alright so I'm up." Peter began as he started walking down to the TARDIS with the rest of his family. "But you still haven't told me where we're going." He said with a gigantic sneeze inside the palms of his hands.

"Heaven." Cassie told him.

"Ha, ha very funny. Where are we really going?" he asked her with a sniff but she just simply shook her head.

"I'm not joking. We're going to Heaven to visit Mum. Right Daddy?" she questioned glancing up at him before he set her back down on the ground.

"That's right sweetheart." He told her before he dug his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and pointed it at the doors.

"But that's impossible isn't it?" Peter inquired while his father unlocked the spaceship.

"Says the boy who comes from a family of aliens and is friends with somebody who is half robot." Mickey pointed out before they stepped inside the machine.

"Alright Peter, normally I would have you help me give me a hand, but since I really don't want to get sick and catch your germs, I think I'll fly it solo today." The Doctor told him before he started walking towards the controls.

"It's too bad that Jane isn't here. I know that she would have liked to come with us." Cassie said.

"I know darling, but don't worry, I'm sure that your mother already knows that. I'll tell her that she said hi anyway though." The Doctor said as he pulled back one of the levers and the TARDIS disappeared.

A few moments later it reappeared. The Doctor unlocked the doors again as Peter, Cassie, and Nathan stuck their heads out of them while all three of the adults stood behind them. They were in what appeared to be a deep foggy white mist. Cassie looked down and realized that they were on top of a big fluffy cloud. "What's that?" she asked as she heard an angelic choir in the distance.

"It sounds like music." Peter said.

"That's because it is son. It's the sound of the angels singing." His father told him.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I remember that we heard the same noise the night that Jesus was born." Cassie said as The Doctor grinned and nodded his head.

"Peter, Cassie, Nathan," he began. "welcome to Heaven." He told them as they all watched as a soft warm breeze blew some of the clouds away in front of them revealing a golden gate with an angel standing out in front of it holding a clipboard.

"That must be Saint Peter." Cassie said as The Doctor nodded again.

"Correct once again. Now Cassie I want you to stay here with your brothers and aunt and uncle. I'm just going to go have a word with him and explain our situation." He said before he stepped out of the TARDIS and started walking over to the gate and stepping over the clouds.

"Name." the angel said glancing up at him over his clipboard.

"Oh it's John Smith, but we're not staying. My family and I are just here to see somebody." The Doctor told him.

"I'm sorry sir but that is against the rules. I'm not even sure how you managed to get up here considering the fact that you're still alive, but deceased people only." Saint Peter told him.

"Please Peter this is really important to me and my family. I just lost my wife, and I even have a son named after you. Not to mention my eight year old daughter thinks that her life is over just because she needs glasses. And the truth is I really think that her mother will be able to help her." He explained as Saint Peter heaved a heavy sigh.

"What is your wife's name Mr. Smith?" he questioned him.

"Rose, Rose Tyler. That's her birth name." he replied.

"Well _alright_ Mr. Smith. I'll go and talk it over with the boss, but I can't promise you anything." The angel told him as The Doctor thanked him and waited outside the gate while the angel magically disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Reunited

 _Hey guys sorry I've been away for quite a while, I've been really busy with my Harry Potter stories. Anyway, hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

A few minutes later Saint Peter reappeared. "Alright, I just checked it over with the boss and He said that you're allowed to go inside." He said. "But you only have got ninety minutes." He added as the gates began to open followed by an angelic choir.

"Alright thank you. A hour and a half should be plenty of time." The Doctor told him. "I've just got to go get my kids and the rest of my family." He said before he turned back around and walked back a crossed the clouds grinning and putting up his thumbs. "We're in!" he whispered before he glanced over at Peter. "Son what happened?" he questioned him. "You look perfectly fine now." He said.

"I know, it's the strangest thing. I feel perfectly fine." Peter said when all of a sudden they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Doctor?" they all quickly spun around as they became face to face with Rose once again. She was dressed in a golden robe with matching wings and a halo over her head.

"Rose." The Doctor whispered suddenly feeling a sense of breathlessness at being reunited with his wife.

"What are you doing here? _How_ did you get here?" she questioned him before shaking her head. "You're not_" she began.

"No." he quickly answered for her. "We all arrived here in the TARDIS." He explained.

"But why?" she asked him as he felt a tear trickle down his cheek.

"Because we miss you so much Rose, _I_ miss you. And it's just not fair, we need you _here_ with us. Back on earth." He told her.

"Well I'm sorry but God needs me here. My work on earth is done." She told him as he lowered his head and sniffed before wiping away his tears.

"I understand. Really, I do." He began before he glanced back up at her. "But can you at least give us a little bit of time together? We do have over an hour." He told her as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Sure." She told him before she offered him her hand. He took ahold of it and kissed the back of it while his eyes continued to glisten with tears.

 _…._

Cassie ran a crossed the streets of gold bursting with giggles as some heavenly pooches chased after her. Meanwhile The Doctor and Rose walked behind her hand in hand. "I can't believe how big she's getting." Rose said.

"I know, it won't be much longer until she reaches the double digits. By the way, I know that Jane would have loved to be here but she couldn't make it since she's away at the magical boarding school." He said.

"Oh that's alright, I'm always watching over her even if she can't see me." Rose told him when suddenly another man appeared in front of them. He had short brown hair and a shaggy brown beard. He smiled at The Doctor and Rose as they came to a halt in front of Him.

"Hi. You must be one of our visitors that Peter was telling me about." He said with a grin at The Doctor.

"Yes he is." Rose said while turning over to smile warmly at her husband as the other man put out His hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Doctor." He told him as The Doctor accepted it.

"You're Jesus then I take it." he said.

"Yeah that's what it says in the Bible. By the way, I'm very proud of what a fine man you turned out to be, and I can't wait until you and your family are able to stay with us permanently." He said while continuing to smile at them. "Or at least this version of you." He told him. "It's rather funny actually, when my Father created the world, not too many people know that there was a possibility that He created life elsewhere as well." He said but The Doctor was suddenly lost in a state of shock and confusion.

"What do you mean _this_ version of me?" he questioned Him while shaking his head with disbelief.

"Don't you know?" Rose asked him as he turned back to look at her. "After every regeneration you have, a part of you dies." She said.

"Of course I know that, I'm the one who told you that." The Doctor began. "It's just somewhere down the line I forgot it again." He admitted as she smiled at him.

"C'mon I'll introduce you." She told him.

"You're going to introduce me to myself? Sure why not, I've already met the Son of God so I know must really be in Heaven. And I really don't think that in this point in time nothing else could surprise me." He said. "It was nice to meet you Jesus." He added while glancing back over at Him.

"And now that you have I will always be with you when you ask me to. Goodbye, my humble and faithful servant." He said before He disappeared and The Doctor turned to follow his wife further down the golden street.

"You know Rose, this has sure been quite an experience." He began. "But do you know what would make it even more fantastic?" he questioned her with a grin as Rose smiled lovingly at him. For she knew that on the outside he might have looked different, but on the inside he was still the same old Doctor that she had come to know and love.

"What's that Doctor?" she asked him.

"Flying." He replied with a grin and a breath of astonishment.

"Alright, but technically were not allowed to do that to the humans still living." She told him with a shake of her head.

"Ah, that's true." The Doctor began holding up a finger. "But technically I'm not a human." He pointed out with a sly grin as Rose giggled while they started lifting off of the ground and hovering into the air.

"Alright you've made your point," she began still giggling. "just remember to hold on tightly." She told him before they flew away together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Promise

Cassie stopped and tilted her head back as she watched them fly away when suddenly Peter walked over to her. She breathed a deep and heavy sigh before she sadly hung her head. "Are you alright Cassie?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I think so." She began before she turned over to look at her brother. "Is Daddy going to go away like our mother did?" she asked him.

"No, of course not." He told her.

"How do you know?" she asked him.

"Because he's a time lord. It'll be a very long time before he dies." He said.

"But Mum was a time lady." She pointed out.

"Yes but that was only because she was half time lady due to the fact that Dad loved her so much and she grew an extra heart." He explained. "Trust me Cassie, Dad's not going anywhere. Besides, we'll always have each other." He told her as she smiled warmly at him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So what do you want to do?" she asked him.

"We should probably find Nathan and Uncle Mickey and Aunt Martha." He told her as she gave a rather large pretend yawn.

"Boring! I think we should go find Gabriel instead, or God, or Jesus. Maybe they will make it so I won't have to wear glasses." She said.

"C'mon Cassie, you know that they can't do that." He told her.

"Of course they can, they can do anything." She said.

"He means that we can't cure your eyesight because my Father doesn't make mistakes, and He made you that way on purpose, because He loves you for just the way you are." Jesus said as He started walking over to them.

"Oh. I get it." Cassie said.

"Good because I know that your family feels the same way, and so do I. And so will the rest of your friends if they really are your true friends." He told her.

"I think my father was trying to tell me that. I guess I should have listened to him shouldn't of I?" she asked Him as He just simply nodded at her.

"Usually your parents know what's best for you." He told her.

"Alright, you win. I'll go get my eyes checked." She said. "At least when it's my turn to go to Heaven for real, I know then I won't need them anymore." She said as He smiled and nodded at her. "Well c'mon Peter, let's find everyone else. Once Daddy's ready we can go back home." She told him.

"Yeah, but now that he's back with Mum I'm not sure if he'll be able to." He told her as he took ahold of her hand and led her away. Meanwhile their parents had landed on top of another cloud.

"Wow, I can't believe how much you can see from up here. Way more than I can inside the TARDIS." The Doctor said while clutching his wife's hand tightly inside his own while turning over to look at her. "I love you so much." He told her while smiling warmly at her.

"I know Doctor," she began smiling back at him. "but you need to go back home now." She told him as his smile instantly vanished off his face.

"I was afraid that you were going to say that." He told her.

"Look Doctor," she began as he slowly turned around to look where she was pointing. The earth was hundreds of feet beneath them. "See, it really isn't as far as you think it is. I'll always be able to see you and the children. I've got a wonderful spot to watch you from." She explained before they turned back to look at each other.

"Alright, just as long as you promise to take care of yourself." He told her.

"I will, as well as the rest of you. I promise you that." She assured him before they both closed their eyes and he rested his hand upon her cheek before they started kissing each other passionately in the surrounding white foggy mist.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Home Again

 _Sorry it's been so long for me working on this story and now I think I'm finally going to finish it, but I've been really busy on Harry Potter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!_

The Doctor threw Shadow his favorite tennis ball to go and fetch as far as he could go. The dog wagged his tail and let out an energetic bark before he raced to go after it. "Good boy Shadow!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Now c'mon bring it back!" he cried as a wide and proud grin stretched a crossed his face. That's when suddenly Clara appeared walking a tiny shaggy black and white poodle mix.

"Hi stranger." She said when suddenly he whirled around to face her.

"Oh hullo Clara." He began with a grin. "Who is this?" he asked her.

"This is Bailey. I just got her from the pound." She told him glancing down at her new puppy before removing the leash from her collar.

"Well it sure is nice to meet you Bailey." The Doctor began as Shadow ran back over to him and dropped the ball at his feet continuing to wag his tail. "Would Bailey like to play with us?" he wondered.

"Oh I'm sure that she would after all she loves to play." She told him.

"What puppy wouldn't?" he questioned before he threw the ball again and this time both dogs sprinted after it.

"Peter told me what happened. And I'm sorry about Rose." She told him.

"Don't be, she's in a better place now." He assured her with a shake of his head. "I mean God knows that I miss her like crazy, but Cassie understands a lot more than we think that she does. And she looks brilliant in her new glasses by the way." He said.

"Well the important thing is that she can see better now, and it'll help her to read in school and Sunday school." Clara told him.

"And in Girl Scouts or anywhere else that she needs to use them. I also heard from Jane this morning." He said.

"Oh really? How's she doing?" she asked him.

"Oh it's pretty safe to say that she's a very happy eleven year old girl. At first she told me that she was upset that she couldn't go to Heaven with the rest of us to see Rose, but when I told her what she had told me about the distance between it and earth, she felt a lot better." He explained.

"Well good. You know what Doctor?" Clara questioned him.

"What?" he asked her back.

"I think you make a pretty terrific dad and you're very lucky to have such wonderful kids. Even if they are a bunch of aliens and one of them is half robot." She assured him with a nod as he just simply smiled at her before wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Well I think that I'm very lucky to have you as a girlfriend." He told her before they both closed their eyes and started to kiss.


End file.
